


[podfic] Swing Low

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Demon Deals, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of sevenfists' fic "Swing Low."</p>
<p><strong>Summary:</strong> Post-AHBL. The crossroads demon starts making Dean physically sick before his deal is due, and Dean’s worried about how far Sam seems willing to go to get him out of it.</p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 01:20:13</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Swing Low

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swing Low](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34442) by sevenfists. 



**Title:** [Swing Low](http://sevenfists.livejournal.com/138256.html)  
 **Author:** sevenfists  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** none, gen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Post-AHBL. The crossroads demon starts making Dean physically sick before his deal is due, and Dean’s worried about how far Sam seems willing to go to get him out of it.

 **Length:** 01:20:13  
 **Download Links:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Swing%20Low%20%5bSPN%20gen%5d%20mp3.zip) (74 MB)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/Swing%20Low%20%5bSPN%20gen%5d%20podbook.zip) (38.6 MB)  
\+ Also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/swing-low).

**Stream the First 12 Minutes Here:**  


 

**Podficcer’s Note: (potentially spoilery for the story!)**

The image on the coverart is from a painting called The Garden of the Hesperides by a dude named Edward Burne-Jones in the 1800s. You can see the whole painting [here](http://morrisedition.lib.uiowa.edu/images/Hesperides2.png).

Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1870648.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/78991.html)


End file.
